juste mal!
by r0xanne
Summary: j'ai mal et je n en peux plus alors...


Salut ! tout le monde bh c'est la 1ere fic que je publie mais n empeche je vous en supplie ne soyez surtout pas indulgent……………mdr

**Juste mal !**

J'ai mal.

Peut-être que j'aurais dû commencer dans les règles, me présenter par exemple, mais le fait est que j'ai mal, et la douleur est maintenant omniprésente dans mon esprit autant que dans mon âme.

Cela m'arrive souvent, d'avoir mal. A vrai dire cette sensation ne m'a plus quitté depuis qu'il a vaincu, je dirais plutôt depuis que ses yeux se sont posés sur les miens lors de cette maudite bataille finale.

Je me rappelle qu'avant cela, je n'avais pas mal.

Cela doit être si bon de ne pas avoir mal.. ! De dormir tranquillement la nuit, et de pouvoir sourire.

Mais à l'instant ou j'ai croisé son regard, l'instant ou j'ai su que je lui appartient, que je lui vouait un amour infini. En cet instant précis, ma vie est devenue enfer.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un simple regard puisse changer le destin d'un homme. Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'à partir du moment ou j'ai su, je n'ai plus connu de joie dans ma vie.

On aurait pensé qu'après 6 ans j'aurais oublié. Mais non, car même après ces 6 années je souffre toujours.

Hier, je l'ai revu. Accompagné, comme d'habitude. En publique, comme d'habitude. Je l'ai insulté, comme d'habitude. Il m'a adressé son regard plein de mépris, comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude cela m'a transpercé le cœur.

C'est fou combien je peux aimer et détester l'habitude.

Sauf qu'hier c'était la dernière. Car aujourd'hui j'ai décidé que plus jamais je ne souffrirais.

Le sang.

J'ai toujours été fasciné par le sang, ce liquide chaud, dont la couleur n'est que passion. Cela m'intriguait qu'un simple liquide fût si vital pour les gens.

Et je trouvais cela d'une beauté sauvage.

Cela a été avant la bataille, car lors de cette dernière j'ai découvert une autre facette. J'ai vu que le sang peut aussi être dégoulinant, dégoûtant,…mortel.

Et j'ai compris.

J'ai compris que le sang était et la force et la faiblesse de l'humain, et je me suis détesté.

Je me suis détesté d'être faible, je me suis détesté d'être humain.

Sauf que maintenant le sang est autre chose. Aujourd'hui le sang est un ami, un sauveur.

Mon sauveur, car c'est lui la clef de ma liberté.

Ma peau. Cette peau diaphane, trop pâle, que je trouvais autrefois signe de distinction, n'est maintenant qu'un vulgaire obstacle entre moi et la liberté. Je pose une lame sur cette peau, et je frissonne d'anticipation et d'excitation.

Je sens le contact froid sur ma chair, et je sais que bientôt je n'aurais plus mal et ça me réjouis. Oh ! Mon dieu, je souris.

Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas senti un sourire étirer mes lèvres, cela me fait un effet nouveau, je crois que j'avais oublié l'effet que cela faisait.

La lame trace sur mon poigné une ligne rouge. Rouge comme passion, rouge comme désir, rouge comme amour et rouge comme la mort.

Ça y'est je le sens, c'est à la fois chaud et doux, et il coule.

C'est beau du sang qui coule librement ! Je le regarde et je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps.

Je souris encore, je suis heureux, mais alors pourquoi je sens une larme perler au coin de mon œil ! Elle coule maintenant le long de ma joue traçant un sillon humide sur ma peau et termine sa course sur mes lèvres. Je la recueille avec ma langue, et je souris une troisième fois ! Je me suis habitué à le faire, sourire je veux dire.

Je baisse les yeux et je remarque qu'une flaque de sang s'est formée sur le dallage blanc de la salle de bain. Quel contraste, le blanc et le rouge, l'espoir et la mort.

Je ne sens plus ma main ni mon bras, mais j'ai encore mon mal, la douleur est là, je la sens. Elle est dans mon cœur, elle a toujours été là, imprimée au fer sur mon organe vital, sur mon cœur, et je souris car je sais que si j'ai mal maintenant c'est pour la dernière fois, et je me demande si je vais m'habituer à ne plus avoir mal ? Sûrement, mais cela sera étrange, de ne plus sentir une douleur que je trimballe avec moi pendant 6 ans.

Je ne vois plus rien et j'ai le tournis. J'ai froid et je tremble tellement !

Je ne vois plus rien et je ne sens plus rien, c'est sombre, inquiétant.

Mon dieu ! Je ne veux pas mourir.

Je veux encore vivre, rien que pour voir ses yeux encore une fois. Ces émeraudes qui brillent de pleins éclats, bien sûr elles ne brillent jamais en ma présence, mais je m'en fiche je veux les revoir……je ne veux plus mourir !

AIDEZ-MOI !

Je me mets debout, ou plutôt j'essaie mais je ne peux pas. J'essaie de crier à l'aide mais le son reste coincé au fond de ma gorge. Oh mon dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait ?

AIDEZ-MOI !

Mais personne ne vient. Et je sombre……..je me sens transporté…..léger

Mais je ne veux pas partir.

Pourtant j'y vais…..j'aurais voulu lui dire, j'aurais voulu lui dire.

Harry ……….

.. je……..

….t ….. aime !

**_fin_**

_**Je tiens à remercier » louvine » pour son aide (correction des fautes que j'ai pu commettre).**_

_**Merci beaucoup !**_


End file.
